Pansy's Proposition
by EstherGreenwood92
Summary: Newly single, Hermione is willing to try anything and Pansy Parkinson has a really interesting idea. Hermione/Draco plus Ginny/?. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

It was always said that Hermione Granger was the brightest witch for her age. And it was quite true; she was top of her class at Hogwarts and it was rumored that she had quite a few promising post-Hogwarts careers lined up. Though she was gifted academically, the trait which Hermione felt that she liked most about herself was the fact that she always knew what she wanted. It was this, paired with her determination and stubbornness, which gave Hermione the will to follow through with a plan presented by one of the least likely people ever to suggest it.

It all began about halfway through Hermione's seventh year. She and Ginny were commiserating about their disastrous love lives alone in a girl's toilet during a break between classes. Hermione and Ginny were both recently single as they had both broken up with their boyfriends. Hermione had gotten together with Ron over the previous summer. He had been gentlemanly towards her in the beginning which she had found sweet, though after awhile they had fallen into a monotonous rut of blandness and Hermione felt that she could no longer go through with it. Every cheery smile from Ron and peck on the cheek had just felt so irksome and annoying. His sweetness had never transformed into passion, and Hermione knew that there was no hope. Ginny had amicably broken up with Harry for similar reasons. Though they had gotten back together after the war, it was clear after a couple of months that the long separation over the previous year and the disastrous events of the war had changed them and they just weren't the same people.

As they chatted and wondered why boys were so crappy, the unexpected happened. The farthest stall door opened and a tall figure emerged from the toilet. Ginny and Hermione just stared at the figure, which Hermione recognized as a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and definitely not a girl. The Slytherin stopped and smirked when he saw that Ginny and Hermione were staring at him, then sauntered by them and left the bathroom. The pair of Gryffindors looked at each other then back at the stall; another figure, this one female had appeared. Pansy Parkinson, gossip queen of Slytherin house, actually smirked when she saw the expressions on the two girls' faces.

"Come now ladies, it isn't polite to stare." Pansy said oddly playful.

Ginny said matter-of-factly,

"You certainly get around Parkinson."

Pansy didn't look the least offended by this comment; she actually smirked and twirled a length of her black wavy hair in her fingers.

"Well Weasley, I could hardly help but overhear the details about your own riveting love life and from what I heard," she smirked again, " it seems as though you two could do with some serious, ahem, _spice_ in your life."

Ginny said hotly,

"That's none of your business Parkinson."

"Ah, well. I did have a suggestion but… never mind."

Pansy straightened up and walked over to one of the sinks and began washing her hands. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look before Hermione said,

"Alright Parkinson, you got us. What's this idea of yours?"

Pansy finished washing her hands and walked over nearer to where Hermione and Ginny were and lounged by the sinks. She ran a hand through her dark hair before saying,

"Well you see Granger, I might know of a few friends who wouldn't mind getting with either of you."

"You might?"

"Certainly."

Intrigued, Hermione asked,

"And could you give us names perhaps?"

Pansy looked questioningly at Hermione, almost as if she were assessing the situation before saying,

"How about this; if my friend in question likes this idea, which I assure you he will, I will tell him to meet you in the Room of Requirement at midnight."

Pansy walked over to her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. She tapped it with her wand then handed it to Hermione.

"I will send you a message on this parchment if this thing is going to happen."

Hermione glanced down at the parchment and doubt filled her mind. Hermione looked back up at Pansy and gave her a calculating look.

"Parkinson, how am I supposed to believe you? For all I know, you could send Crabbe or Goyle up to meet me."

Pansy chuckled,

"Now, now Granger, you mustn't think that. Believe me—you won't be disappointed."

Hermione noted a curious inflection in Pansy's voice and couldn't help but be highly intrigued.

Ginny stepped forward and said straight to Pansy,

"If this is just some trick Parkinson I'll hex you into next week.'

Pansy sighed and said, "Weasley, I am doing this more for myself than for Granger, believe me. This person in question has been acting like a moody git for far too long…"

Pansy trailed off and began walking out of the bathroom. She turned around and said just before she got to the door,

"So, Granger. I'll let you know today sometime if he accepts, which he will. But I'll let you know."

Then she turned the door knob and disappeared.

* * *

**What did you think? Comment please! Also, any suggestions for who you want to see paired with Ginny? let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Draco Malfoy sat brooding in a corner of the Slytherin common room. He was attempting to read a chapter for Transfiguration, but alas, neither his attention nor interest could be fully captured by the bland writings of Emeric Switch. In addition, the fact that two second years near him were being unnecessarily rowdy with a Fanged Frisbee complicated the matter. Draco did not take his eyes off the textbook as he reached for his wand, but he and the rest of the occupants of the Slytherin common room did look up to when the said second years let out a yelp of surprise. Draco had casually flicked his wand, which abruptly sent the two boys dangling from their ankles. With another lazy flick the boys fell back down to the floor. They righted themselves then quickly shot out of the common room, leaving the annoying toy which Draco summoned. The common room chatter resumed almost at once and Draco was once again left to try to wade through his coursework.

Though the amount of work was unbelievable, it was nice being a seventh year, just for moments like those. And, he idly amended to himself that he wouldn't have to deal with brats such as those two for much longer. In a couple of months he would be off; free from the structured life at Hogwarts and free of studying— which was really just boring him. He sighed; before that sweet day could come however, he still had one last major ordeal, his NEWT's. Those were not going to be a walk around the quidditch pitch. Earlier in the year Draco had promised himself that he would try to get at least three 'Outstandings' which was the top grade. This was proving to be a promise which he wished he had never made for himself. Not because he really felt overwhelmed or that he just couldn't do it, it was the fact that even with top grades, no one would hire him.

The events that had occurred during the war had been widely publicized after Voldemort's death, and accordingly, it had become common knowledge that Narcissa had saved Harry Potter's life in the last hours of the Battle at Hogwarts. Though this had elevated the Malfoy name out of its previous connotations, Draco still got glances and glares which told him that not everyone had forgiven him. And truth be told, Draco wasn't sure if he could blame them.

Draco didn't like thinking about this as it made him even more moody than he already was. Sighing, he slammed his book shut and dropped it onto the dark mahogany table with a dull _thunk_. Draco ran a hand through his blond locks thinking he may just sneak over to the kitchens and grab a butterbeer or two from the house-elves. Before he got up from his chair however, he noticed that Pansy was striding over to him with a small, self-satisfied smirk on her face. She sat down in a leather armchair next to Draco, didn't say anything but just grinned at him.

"And what has got you grinning like you've just overdosed on Cheering Charms?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing, " Pansy sighed. She stretched out her legs and propped them up on the table.

"I suppose nothing is just your latest quidditch player or whatnot." Draco said noting her smug demeanor.

"Now, it's funny that you mention that. Earlier today I overheard Granger and that Weasley girl talking about their love lives."

"Pansy, what does that have to do with your latest quidditch player?"

"Never you mind. All you need to know is that I overheard Granger and Weasley griping about their sad love lives. Then I thought of something." Pansy smirked again and continued, "I thought of you, and how you're always in a sulk. I decided to make an interesting proposition to Granger."

Draco went very still, and wondered if this was just one of Pansy's not so funny jokes.

"Parkinson, what did you tell her?"

Pansy sighed exasperatedly and said, "Keep your hair on—I just told Granger that I knew someone who wouldn't mind being set up with her. I didn't give her your name, but I told her if the guy in question liked the idea, he would meet her at midnight tonight in the Room of Requirement."

Draco sat there for a moment, not knowing whether to hex Pansy or laugh. In truth, he did like Granger. He liked that they had a similar work ethic; it seemed as though she was the only one besides him that spent a comparable time in the library. Apart from that, she was quite beautiful and he thought that under that bookish exterior there might be someone who isn't so straight laced.

Though Draco didn't know how Pansy knew that he fancied Hermione, he somehow wasn't surprised that she knew. Pansy always knew things, whether it was through eavesdropping, gossiping, or through other devious methods, Pansy always knew the latest scandal.

Draco leaned back in his leather arm chair and gave Pansy a calculating look.

"So, she doesn't know who is meeting her?"

"No, but seeing as its Granger, I'm sure she'll have a couple of ideas about who it might be."

"Hm, you're probably right."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair wondering if this would be a good idea. If Hermione had already accepted Pansy's proposition, then it seemed as though she was ready for a little excitement, and, Draco thought wryly, a little excitement was just what he needed in his life as well. Things were getting far too boring around here.

"Alright, let her know that I'm in…" Draco trailed off then continued, "this is crazy though, what is she expecting?"

Pansy grinned and swung her legs off of the wooden table.

"Just your gorgeous self, silly. I don't know, I expect you'll find something to do—it is the Room of Requirement after all."

Pansy got up, smirked and said, "You know, I think this will be good for you." Then with a parting smirk, left the common room for the girl's dormitory.

Draco wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but it certainly was going to be an interesting night. He got up from the table and made his way up to his dormitory where he decided to drop his Transfiguration textbook. School work was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

**So so so so sorry everyone! Chapter three should be coming out very soon. If it doesn't you can all be very angry with me. **

**As always, please review! **

**Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III **

Hermione lay almost completely submerged in a large white porcelain bath tub with clawed feet trying to think about nothing in particular. The bathtub Hermione lay in was like one she had seen on holiday with her parents in Paris one summer. The grangers had gone on a fair few trips when she was younger; they had done the standard backpacking around Europe trip when she had been ten and a couple of trips to Rome where she had relatives. The best holiday, hands down, would have been the time that she had gone to Paris. They had gone to the Louvre and Musee d' Orsay among others, walked around Montmartre and seen the Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower, and the entire experience had been enchanting. As Hermione soaked in the water, she imagined that she was back in that Parisian hotel with the buttercup yellow walls and views of the city.

She let out a sigh and slipped under the water so she was completely submerged. A few seconds later she resurfaced, brushed the hair out of her face and got out of the bath. She knew she couldn't just stay in the tub and let herself turn into a prune, even though that was what she most wanted to do on some level. She reached for a huge, fluffy bath sheet and wrapped herself up in it and walked over to a small vanity with a marble top. With a quick wave of her wand she was completely dry. Hermione then pulled on a pale pink silk robe from the back of the chair and sat down to start getting ready.

Now, it must be said that Hermione wasn't in any bathroom in Hogwarts—this was the Room of Requirement and as such, this bathroom was everything Hermione wanted it to be. Tonight she wanted to be pampered, and the room was not going to let her down. The vanity the room conjured up fit into Hermione's view of quintessential Parisian chic. It had many glass containers full of different moisturizers, numerous perfume bottles and other boxes full of makeup products. After testing and smelling all of the products, Hermione settled on using a thick, rose scented face cream and a light green tea scented perfume. She then grabbed her favorite black lacy bra and underwear set and pulled them on before pulling on a fresh blouse and skirt. With another wave of her wand, Hermione set her wavy brown hair into a loose bun.

Hermione checked the clock; it was 11:30. _So_, she thought to herself, _I still have a half an hour before…_

And that was just the question—before what? Really, she amended, it should be _who. _ Again Hermione started wondering about who it could possibly be. She had been thinking about it for the entire afternoon, ever since Pansy had slipped out of the bathroom. She had Ginny had discussed little else since, and when Hermione had checked her enchanted parchment and saw the words _'It's on' _written in a girly script she could hardly keep from developing a nervous twitch.

After talking with Ginny and mentally going over it with herself, she had concluded that she needed this. Needed this blind date of sorts to set her straight, and most importantly, to fully bury her Ron shaped relationship. Furthermore, Pansy had put it quite well: she needed a little spice. Ron had been a slow, _fumbling_ lover (not that she had told anyone about it in detail—Ginny's ears at least had been spared that traumatic tale) and as such Hermione had never really swapped stories with anyone else because it was all just too embarrassing. She knew that she didn't have the best experiences when it came to the more physical aspects of a relationship and she was determined to rectify that, hopefully tonight. Pansy had quite blatantly said that someone liked her. Did that mean just fancy her? Or more? _Oh, this is too much_. Hermione thought. _I should just write back to Pansy and call it off. _

Hermione sighed and began pacing around the room. Ginny had convinced her that this was a good idea, and for a while she had convinced herself of the same. But now she was second guessing herself, which Hermione didn't do often. She didn't want to be plunged into another relationship quite yet; she didn't know if she could personally handle being anyone's anything after her relationship fiasco with Ron. Although, she countered, it wasn't like she was committing to anything serious—they certainly weren't making the Unbreakable Vow of togetherness or anything. So, Hermione made up her mind. Tonight, if she found that she could, she would. She would just see what happened for what was the harm in that?

Her mind then circled back to the previous discussion of who it would be, which she had been been musing about for the entire day. And again she flitted through the possibilities. Since Pansy was a Slytherin, it would make the most sense if her mystery man was a Slytherin. So, that included Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy—in addition to Crabbe and Goyle. Oh dear. But, Hermione knew that Pansy was quite well informed and knew many other members of the three other houses. Consequently, that could mean that her date could be from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or her own house, Gryffindor. Pansy could just have heard about someone liking her from another house- She was the gossip queen extraordinaire after all. So, she began thinking about all the male possibilities. _Let's see_, she thought, _there's Micheal Corner, Terry Boot… Zacharias Smith… Ernie MacMillian… Justin Flinch-Fletchly…_ then of course there were all the possibilities from her own house—Dean, Neville and Seamus. But none of those people really fit. Ginny had agreed with her; whoever it was seemed as though they knew Pansy personally and was a close friend. So, that made the prospect of him being a Slytherin even more likely. And, as Pansy had promised it wouldn't be Crabbe or Goyle, it had to be Draco, Theo or Blaise.

Hermione walked over to the far wall and leaned against it and imagined that the three Slytherin seventh years were lined up across the room from her. She pictured Draco's casual smirk, Blaise's haughty indifference and Theo's treacherous leer. She couldn't imagine any of them being the ones who Pansy mentioned. But who else could it be? With a sigh, she systematically went through each of them. Draco- well he was attractive wasn't he? She supposed it wouldn't be that bad if it did turn out to be him. And after the war, Draco had become a decent person—as decent as a Malfoy could be at least. Hermione slowly imagined herself talking to him and wondering what on earth they might talk about. Then there was Blaise, who she really didn't know much about. He had been in the Slug Club with her during their sixth year and she always had the feeling from him that he didn't approve of her. She would be quite surprised if it did turn out to be him. Then there left Theo, who was quite good looking as well. Hermione knew him to be quite the ladies man, but he really wasn't her type—too much muscle and not enough brain.

All this thinking was starting to work her up. She took a deep breath and decided, on a whim to turn her dream Parisian bathroom into an art gallery. It was probably due to all that reminiscing about her Paris vacation that did it. Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a long rectangular room with nothing on the floor but a couple of long stainless steel benches in the middle of the room. All along the walls hung what seemed to be a mix of contemporary and modern art. It was quite a change from what it had been before and Hermione was again taken aback by the magical power the room contained. She looked up to find natural light streaming in from overhead, in a configuration much like the ceiling in the great hall. It was strange being all alone in a gallery of this size and it made Hermione want to talk to herself out loud to fill up all of the empty space. Just as she walked over to admire what looked like one of her favorite works, a door opened and someone stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Hermione was right again, (but when had she ever really been wrong?). It seemed as though Draco Malfoy was indeed the one who Pansy had meant. He stood at the other end of the long, bright room with a sleek leather school bag over his shoulder. And, as always, he was dressed impeccably. Though Draco was just wearing his school shirt and slacks, his clothes suited him perfectly. It was as though he was wearing a custom designer suit—the effect would have been the same. At that moment, it hit Hermione rather strongly the whole situation of it all. She felt as if her stomach was trying to escape from her body, up through her throat. It was odd; before she had been hopeful it would be Draco, but hadn't been dreading the outcome if it had been Nott. However, now that Draco was here, she realized that she may have been quite mistaken. It seemed to her now that she may have been unconsciously wanting it to be Draco from the beginning.

After a brief pause, Hermione said across the near empty room to Draco,

"You know, I had a feeling it was going to be you."

Draco chuckled and said,

"Strangely, I had a feeling that you would suspect me."

"Well you see, I narrowed down it down Zabini, Nott or you—it actually wasn't really that difficult to logically go about it. I thought that you made the most sense because you're the one who's closest to Pansy." Hermione smiled and then added modestly, "It was all quite simple really."

Draco genuinely laughed and said, "You're very good, but I suppose you knew that already."

"Well I do get that a lot, but it's still nice to hear it once and awhile," Hermione said with a grin.

There was another pause and Draco said,

"So what's this place? I didn't know you were an art connoisseur Granger."

"I suppose I am, well I have my favorites as do most people. I just did this on an impulse really…"

As Hermione trailed off, Draco set down his bag and walked over to where Hermione was standing. For a moment, the pair of them just stood there looking at one painting in particular.

Hermione noticed Draco's eyes roving over the canvas, and the interest in them. She could not work out if this was the first time he had seen it, or if he in fact knew the artist well. Hermione knew the artist, even if Draco didn't. She had first seen the artist's work in Paris during a vacation and had been in love with his work ever since. If she had to pick a favorite artist, she thought that he would be in her top three.

"I have been an admirer of Manet's work for a very long time now, but I have never seen this in person."

Hermione smiled and said, "You know his work? I would never have guessed that you were interested in muggle art."

"Over the past couple of summers I've traveled around Europe to different cities with friends just for some fun. I had to drag them to the museums I wanted to go to because no one else really thinks of going to museums as entertaining. So, I had a lot of alone time when I'd go to say the Louvre or whatever."

"But, Draco paused, "when I saw Manet's work, along with his contemporaries when I was in Paris—I was absolutely riveted. This one in particular, Olympia, is so captivating. She is so gloriously sexual, just brimming confidence. She challenges the audience in her defiant gaze, almost…"

"Almost daring us to call her for what she is?" Hermione supplied.

"Exactly— I think that's why I love it so much."

After a pause, Hermione said, "I would never have guessed that you were a Manet admirer like I am."

Draco smiled wryly and said, "My parents have an extensive art collection at the Manor, but none of it really is my taste. It's mainly a bunch of stuffy old oil portraits illustrating the Malfoy line and all its well established connections. I suppose I prefer art which has a purpose other than bolstering a family's reputation."

Hermione didn't quite know what to say to that, so she moved to sit on a nearby bench in the middle of the room. It seemed to her that Draco was still quite bitter about particular things. Hermione didn't think there was anything for her to say, seeing as this was a delicate subject. Draco looked as if he was lost in thought staring at the painting. His back was turned when Hermione found her voice.

"Are you an art lover mainly or do you consider yourself an artist in any respect?"

Draco turned, and gave a twisted smile.

"I certainly love art, but I don't believe it's in the cards for me."

"What do you mean?"

Draco heavily sighed and Hermione at once felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry—I just..."

"No…it's fine. It's just a sore subject with me these days."

Hermione looked down at her shoes, and looked up when she saw Draco move to sit by her on the bench. He had summoned his bag from the door and was going through it. With a couple of faint clinks, he removed a bottle of red wine. Hermione had drunk wine before but never out of her parent's presence. Draco uncorked the bottle with a short _pop _and poured a fair amount into two wine glasses which hadn't been there a moment before. He handed one to Hermione and said,

"Sorry if I'm being a bit moody. I told myself that I wouldn't act like this, but that obviously didn't work."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Don't worry; I think I'm pretty good at deflecting any stray moody vibes."

Draco smiled laughed and just raised his glass towards Hermione. "Cheers to that."

Hermione took a sip of the wine and immediately felt a warm tingly sensation flood through her. It wasn't like anything muggle wine she had ever tasted. Hermione was unsure in the beginning of how to talk to Draco, but it seemed that her tongue was loosened by the drink and their conversation picked up accordingly. Periodically the wine bottle would float into the air and pour more red wine into her glass, almost as if an invisible waiter was there. She didn't know how much she had had before the pair of them began laughing. Draco had developed a slight pink flush around his cheeks and even though Hermione couldn't see her own reflection, she could tell that she was quite pink as well. After awhile of chatting about random things, they stumbled across the topic of their teacher's love lives.

"I don't personally see how the teachers here could have any sort of romantic relationship during the school year. If anything was happening between any two teachers, it would have gotten out by now." Hermione was saying.

"I've always wondered actually if there was something going on between Filch and Pince— you know, the librarian." Draco said.

Hermione exclaimed, "I've wondered about that too! They're both so unpleasant I can't imagine anyone else wanting to date them." Hermione leaned back and said, "If I was a teacher, I would find the lack of options quite depressing."

"Ah," Draco said. "I agree; imagine taking Professor Trelawney out on a date…" Draco scrunched up his face and immediately said, "Actually, never mind. I would rather not think about that."

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh that old bat. She's the absolute worst; I dropped that class halfway through third year."

"Yeah, I heard that. I didn't even bother with the subject."

"Smart decision."

Hermione took another drink of her wine, and looked off at the paintings on the wall.

"It's too bad that Hogwarts doesn't offer music lessons." Draco mused, out of the blue.

Hermione looked up into his face and saw that he wore a wistful expression. They were sitting facing each other on the bench now. Hermione sat cross legged and Draco had his legs stretched out in front of him.

"I wouldn't mind having a music class interspersed in with my Ancient Runes and Arithmancy classes. It would give a nice break from studying all the time."

"What do you play?" Hermione inquired.

"The piano. Mother set up lessons for me as a child and though I used to dislike the lessons I kept at it and I still play."

Hermione smiled. "Can I hear you play?"

Draco scrunched his eyebrows and gave her a mock thoughtful look. "I'll play something only if you promise to say nice things about it afterwards."

Hermione laughed again and put her hand over her heart, "I solemnly promise to say only nice things."

"Alright then," Draco said. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out in a minute, just cover your eyes."

Hermione did as Draco asked and covered her eyes. She heard Draco get up and walk a bit away from her.

After another brief moment, Draco called out to her, "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Hermione did so at once and saw to her delight that there was a magnificent grand piano standing before her. The piano had a deep black satin finish and Draco looked quite impressive sitting in front of it. Hermione moved unsteadily towards the piano and ran a hand over the top, marveling at its beauty. Her slightly wobbly walk told her to her that she was quite tipsy, and she giggled rather uncharacteristically at the thought.

"Oh Draco, it's wonderful! Do you have one like it?"

He nodded, "It's just like the one at the manor. It is rather nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think I want to have one in my house when I have my own place."

Hermione leaned on the piano, resting her head on her hand and thought briefly how well this was going considering everything in their past. Somehow she wasn't really surprised by this and began absent-mindedly tracing forms into the piano's surface. She looked up at Draco who it seemed in those moments had been watching her with a bemused smile on his face. The smile on his face triggered a curious smile on Hermione's face.

"So, what are you going to play for me tonight?" She asked.

"Are you familiar with the muggle composer Chopin?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

And then he was playing. She didn't need to be familiar with any of Chopin's music to know that Draco had a serious talent. The music filled her, in the way that only live music really can. His fingers ghosted over the keys, so delicately. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the wonderful music. Hermione felt a great contentment sweep over her then and felt happier than she had in a long time. She moved beside him and perched herself on the edge of the piano bench. It was amazing; Draco was playing the entire piece flawlessly from memory. The piece continued on for a minute more then with a soft couple of notes, he stopped.

Hermione turned to look at him and realized that they were closer than she had thought.

She said softly, "That was absolutely amazing, and I am not just saying that because I said I would."

"Thanks. You're the first person I've let hear me, other than family members, actually."

Hermione looked at him, wide eyed. "Really?"

He nodded.

Just then, everything that wasn't concerned with the space between them right then faded away and became inconsequential. Hermione looked down at the bench where her hand was and saw that it was a couple of inches away from Draco's. She swallowed, and her mind went quite blank. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and she quite forgot how to breathe. Draco moved his hand, and it brushed her own. She looked up at him, and found that they were closer than ever before. She leaned in, and Draco reached forward and took her face in one of his hands. Draco brushed his lips with hers and gave her a long, slow kiss. His lips tasted faintly of the red wine they had been drinking, and Hermione found that she liked it quite a bit. She moved forward and rested one of her hands on his knee so she could get closer to him. Hermione opened her mouth ever so slightly and felt for the first time their tongues together. She wasn't aware of anything except him. Draco had one hand on the small of her waist and the other woven through her hair. After some time they came up for air, breathing heavily. Draco then pulled her close and reached down to grab her legs, and lay them over lap. Hermione reached forward and threaded both hands in his hair and began kissing again. It was completely exhilarating—nothing like anything she had done before. All that mattered was his lips on hers and the feel of his hands stroking the exposed skin of her thigh.

She could feel her heart racing and Draco moved closer so their torsos were touching. It began to get heavy then, which sent warning bells through Hermione's head. She pulled back, breath unsteady and looked at him. He looked as she felt, dazed and incredibly happy. He smiled with such intensity and honesty that it made Hermione quite forgot her name. She leaned in and gave Draco a brief, sweet kiss. She slowly extricated her legs from his lap and ran a hand through her hair, still unable to think clearly. They sat there for a brief moment, before Hermione said softly,

"Draco…"

He turned to look at her, his cool grey eyes on her.

"I'm rather glad it was you who came tonight, and not anyone else."

Draco smiled again and said, "I believe that I rather owe Pansy now… seeing as she was the one who set this up."

Hermione giggled, "It's a strange feeling knowing Pansy's done _me _a favor. Maybe you Slytherins aren't all bad."

Draco chuckled and after a moment stood up and edged around the piano bench.

"C'mere." He said to her.

He reached out a hand helped her to her feet. They walked slowly, not speaking through the gallery towards the door. Hermione was wondering if he would ask her out properly, or maybe something else. She hoped that he would. They stopped right before the door and Hermione looked up at him. He was rather taller than her, not as tall as Ron but that suited her all the better. He had grown into his face and his chin wasn't as pointy anymore. Hermione liked his eyes the best; they were a startlingly clear shade of grey-blue.

"Since next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, I was thinking that you and I could get lunch or something in the village. What do you think?"

"Yes, that would be lovely!" She beamed up at him and he smiled broadly back at her.

"Great, so Saturday at noon? I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

She nodded and Draco opened the door for her and she walked out of the room, checking her watch as she did so. It was just around three in the morning, which surprised her. They walked to the end of the corridor then realized that she would go one way and he the other. Draco bent down and gave her a short, languid open-mouthed kiss. Even though it was brief, it still managed to make Hermione's breath quite erratic. With a parting look, Draco rounded the corner and disappeared down a flight of stairs.

AN:

Hello dear readers! Thanks for sticking with me this long. The artist I reference in this chapter is the French painter, Édouard Manet. The painting I reference is titled Olympia. I chose to copy her figure in my drawing class for my midterm so it has a special place in my heart—plus I just love Manet. Seriously love his work. Go check the painting out if you aren't familiar with it; you'll want to know what Draco and Hermione are talking about after all! As for the Chopin piece that Draco plays, it's one of his Nocturnes. The title I have for it is called 'Chopin: Nocturne #12 In G, Op. 37/2, CT 119'. It's also really lovely. Hoped you liked the chapter! As another writer on here said, reviews are like cookies. They're just so good.

I'm curious to know what art/ music you guys like on here. What painting did you think Hermione would be looking at?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"Weasley!"

An airy, girlish voice called her name, and Ginny Weasley turned around, looking for its source. Ginny was sitting out in the grounds, attempting to do work which was why she was alone. She marked her place in her Potions book and saw that Pansy Parkinson was walking purposefully towards her.

The Slytherin dropped her bag on the slightly damp grass and sat atop it, daintily spreading out her pleated grey skirt.

"In continuation of our previous conversation, I have indeed found a suitable match for you."

Ginny knew immediately what she was talking about. She remembered clearly their impromptu bathroom summit, and what Pansy meant by a 'suitable match'.

"Okay, spill. Who?"

"Well, you see the thing is… I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"That would ruin the surprise," the Slytherin enthused.

"Pansy…"

"Fine, fine. Here's the thing; I'm not telling you who it is because I'm not telling your guy who you are. In fact, the only thing that I've told him is that he's going to meet someone in the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock. I told him that you're going to be sitting at one of those two-seater booths in the back. Think you can do that?"

Ginny drank in what Pansy had said and mulled it over.

"So… how do you know if we'll be a good match? It could be a complete disaster. You at least knew Draco liked Hermione…"

"Now, don't go doubting my intuition! Look how well Hermione and Draco's initial rendezvous went! Very well, if I may. _So_," Pansy emphasized and gave Ginny a piercing look.

"This Saturday. One o'clock. The Three Broomsticks. A two-seater booth. Say you'll be there."

Ginny squinted through the bright light at the determined look on the Slytherin's face.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked. She was really at a loss to why Pansy would bother trying to bridge the house divisions in this manner.

Pansy waved a hand impatiently.

"I have too much free time, and as it happens, I really like playing match maker. It's rather fun."

Pansy then got up from her perched position on her school bag. She straightened her skirt and looked down at Ginny, who was still sitting.

"You will be there, won't you?"

Ginny thought it over for a moment.

She didn't have anything planned for Saturday incidentally. So, why the hell not? She was a bit bored and things had been kind of dull lately. And maybe she was a little jealous of the fact that Hermione was so smitten with Draco, just after one date. Maybe Pansy had some gift for romance…

"Okay Parkinson, you're on."

Pansy actually squealed, and triumphantly clapped her hands.

"Good, I'm so glad! Well then, I'm off. See you later, Weasley."

And with that, Pansy turned heel and strode off across the green, undoubtedly off to inform her mystery date that it was on for Saturday.

Ginny watched as Pansy's form disappeared into the castle and wondered who on earth would be there on Saturday. She found herself lost in visions of her and a blank faced stranger, taking intimately over coffee in a dark booth. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Yes I know it's pretty brief, but denser, juicier chapters will come. At some point. I'm past making promises with dates, because I never get anything done on time. Ask my professors…


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Alijandra's Editor, who gave me the push in the right direction for this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**And just to recap: it's Hermione's seventh year, Ginny's sixth. They both returned post war with the majority of their classmates, and are retaking their classes since the curriculum was severely altered during the war when Snape was headmaster.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ginny sat waiting in The Three Broomsticks, just like Pansy had told her to. She had been one of the first to leave the castle that morning, eager to get ahead of the usual swarm of students. Ginny has spent the morning idly wandering around Hogsmeade, visiting all the usual shops and sights.

It was a clear bright day, though slightly chilly. That was perhaps the one thing that she would change about Hogwarts, its location. Scotland, though very beautiful, was just too damn cold for her ninety-five percent of the time. She would have much preferred if it was smack in the middle of the Mediterranean, or perhaps somewhere like sunny Australia. Then, instead of Hogsmeade trips, which were getting a bit repetitive now that she was in her sixth year, she could be sunbathing with Hermione out on the green rather than bundled up in a bulky jumper her mother had knit for her.

Ginny tugged at said jumper as she sat waiting in a booth at the back. She unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and watched as the inhabitants of Hogsmeade milled around the pub, greeting each other and gossiping enthusiastically like school girls. Some things never change, Ginny mused.

Everyone around her was surrounded by their cheerful friends; it seemed as though she was the only one on her own in the entire pub. This realization reminded her again of why she was here in the first place, because of Pansy and because she was meeting one of Pansy's friends. Just then, as if summoned by her thoughts, the pub door opened, letting in fresh air and Ginny turned her head automatically, craning around the masses of people to get a look at who had just walked through the door. There were a large group of warlocks blocking her sight, but as they shifted towards the bar, it turned out that it was only a couple of older Ravenclaws, none of them looking her way.

She sighed, and glanced out the window which gave her an excellent view of the main road through Hogsmeade.

"Hello, you're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?"

Ginny turned around saw that a vaguely familiar face. A tall boy, with a mop of dirty blonde hair stood before her grinning down at her. He was good-looking enough, in a generic way. Not her type necessarily but she wasn't going to write the whole thing off because he didn't have dark hair or a brooding demeanor, which was always attractive to her.

"Yes I am, and you're… Theodore Nott?"

It came out as more of a question, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You can call me Theo, everyone does." Theo said as he sat down across from her.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Theo said continuing on brightly. "I always think that this time of the year is the best, nice and crisp—like an apple."

"Hmm." Ginny said smiling somewhat ironically because she had just been daydreaming about her bathing suits, all alone back in her room at the Burrow.

"So isn't this funny? Pansy just asked me out of the blue, and of course I said yes, that girl knows her hexes well…"

"Yeah…" Ginny began. "She actually set up…" But before she could finish 'Call me Theo' went right on.

"So there I was, sitting up in the dormitory with Crabbe and Blaise, and Pansy comes in and tells me about this whole thing, and I didn't need much persuading once she told me who I was meeting."

He gave her a little quirk of the eyebrows and Ginny felt herself blush, and looked down at her fingers embarrassed at his cheesy attitude.

She quickly looked up when she heard a footsteps coming near them, grateful for a distraction. Madame Rosmerta squeezed herself around a crowded table full of chortling middle aged men, and came up to them with her note pad out.

"Hello there m'dears. What would you like?"

Theo looked at her expectantly.

"I'll just have a tea please, with honey."

Madame Rosmerta nodded and turned to Theo.

"A butterbeer would be great."

She turned away and made her way through the tables back to the bar.

"So," Ginny began," You're a seventh year, right?"

"Yep, I am. Trying to figure out what I want to do post Hogwarts and all. Graduation's not that far off. My uncle runs a firm in London, and has offices around the continent. He wants me to join but I'm not sure yet."

Theo went on about the firm, and what his Uncle does exactly as Ginny sipped the tea that Madame Rosmerta had brought her not long after they had ordered.

She wasn't terribly interested in Theo's descriptions of the firm in London. It sounded like she would have understood it a lot better if she had decided on taking Arthimancy like Hermione had.

Regardless, it was hard for Ginny to get an chance to say anything, since Theo seemed to plow on, not really interested in hearing Ginny's opinions or else just not aware that he was dominating the 'conversation.'

Ginny felt like she was talking with Percy, who sometimes would just go on and on about bland Ministry proceedings. During those times, Ginny would have to make up an excuse every time Percy got on the subject of caldron bottoms so she could escape the boredom. Other times, she would just tell Percy that he was being seriously boring, and to put a sock in it.

Needless to say, it wasn't good that 'Call Me Theo' (as she now was referring to him in her head) was reminding her of her ambitious and pompous brother. Therefore, she was really thankful for any sort of distraction or interruption.

"Theo! Ginny! Fancy seeing you two here!"

They both looked around to see Pansy strolling over to them grinning mischievously, with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who played Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team in tow. Pansy was wearing a pale pink pleated skirt, a matching silk headband and some sort of fur capelet. Typical Pansy, thought Ginny. She doubted if Pansy knew the meaning of the word casual.

Draco was looking less haughty these days, and she noticed that his usually pointy chin had considerably lessened as he had obviously grown into it. Hermione was lucky, he was really quite handsome. And he was always impeccably dressed. What more could a girl want?

And, up close, Blaise looked much more handsome than she had previously noticed. It was albeit hard to check out your opposing team during a match. She had been intent on getting the Quaffle, not examining his bone structure. Though speaking of which, was quite nice. He had dark hazelnut colored hair which was doing an attractive wavy thing, broad shoulders and deep, brown eyes.

She noticed his eyes first however, since they were staring at her with a surprising intent. She rather lost her train of thought as she caught his gaze. Startled she looked away to Pansy who was still talking.

"… We just popped in to get some butterbeers to go, but then saw you two here so we just came over to say hi. It's such a lovely day out, I thought we would head up over to the green by Scrivenshafts."

"That, that sounds nice," Ginny said weakly, ignoring Blaise's intent gaze.

"Well we won't keep you; it's almost two thirty anyway and I want to get over to Honeydukes since they're closing early today."

Ginny seized her chance.

"Wait, did you say two thirty? I really ought to be going; I'm meeting up with… Luna in a half an hour back at the castle." She lied, getting up from the table and rummaging around in her pocket for two sickles. She put them on the table and turned back to Theo.

"Well, I'll see you around Theo." She said, giving him a strained smile.

"Okay, yeah. I'll see you out." He made to get up and follow her.

"No, really you don't have to. I'll leave you with your friends. Anyway, you still have a lot of your butterbeer to finish anyway; I wouldn't want you to waste it."

She felt like she was babbling, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to get away from him. And it was true about the butterbeer; she had finished her tea long ago, but since he had been the one doing all the talking, he hadn't even taking more than five sips of the drink.

"Alright." Theo looked a bit put out, but sank back into the wooden booth.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Ginny said awkwardly, catching Pansy's eye.

As she passed by Blaise, she was inexplicably drawn to meet his gaze. He was still looking at her. Perhaps glaring was a better term, but there was something in his stare that was perturbing to her. It was as though he was appraising her, but with an unkind air.

It was strange, to say the least. Maybe he was unimpressed with his friend for meeting up with a Gryffindor. Although the house rivalries had died down a considerable amount since the war, there was still a bit of tension between the older students. Perhaps Blaise Zabini didn't approve of her. Well, she certainly didn't care, even if he was quite handsome.

She hadn't even made it half way to the door before Pansy caught up with her.

"So, how did it go?"

Ginny looked behind Pansy to see where the other two boys had gone. Pansy seemed to know what she was thinking because she said,

"Don't worry, they're sitting down with Theo at the booth. Now," she pulled Ginny over to the corner of the bar, "tell me how it went."

"Okay, I'll tell you, well it went horribly. Theo just went on about himself for the entire time, going on about his Uncle Conrad and how he's planning on making a fortune when he graduates," Ginny huffed. "Why on earth did you think that would go well?"

Ginny expected this news to disappoint Pansy. She hadn't expected the blonde to positively smile and giggle.

"What am I missing here Parkinson?" Ginny said, irritated.

"All in good time my friend. Just you wait and see."

And with that Pansy went off to the bar, leaving Ginny standing in the corner, miffed confused and completely wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Excuse me."

Ginny whipped around and saw Blaise, standing right behind her holding her Gryffindor scarf.

"Your scarf."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You seemed to have forgotten it in your haste."

The rest of the sentence seemed to float between them, suspended in the air. _You seemed to have forgotten it in your haste… to get away._

"Yes…" Ginny trailed off.

"You mustn't be late now, that wouldn't do." Blaise said with a smirk, as if he knew perfectly well that Ginny had made no plans whatsoever with Luna.

"Well…thanks again." Ginny managed, glancing up in his smirking face, before grabbing the scarf and making a quick exit.

Stupid handsome, Slytherin git.

* * *

What did you think? Leave me a review!

PS:

I have not given up on this story, or any of my stories.


End file.
